Nosocomephobia
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Kagemaru Hagakure and Aoi Umenokouji][Virtua Fighter][Oneshot][Sequel to Shadows on the Wall and Paper Flowers][Too short for a summary][Read and Review, please.]


**Nosocomephobia  
by: Strike to Incinerate**

_Author's Notes: Thanks again to Martin III, for supporting those other two oneshots, and encouraging me to write something that's not fanbased. Maybe someday, I will. I'm also sorry about the Aoi-abuse; I didn't realize until after I wrote it, that what Goh did was technically date rape... Lol. Date rape isn't funny, though, and I'm sorry if I offended you._

_And thanks to Space Toaster. I love that pen name. Also, fellow Goh fan! -high fives.- He is pretty awesome... Virtua Fighter should have subtitles, though. I'm sick of looking up Goh, Kage and Aoi's quotes (no, I don't care about anyone else. Fear my fandom. I hope Lau dies soon, and then Pai catches that disease [sorry to Bridget-chan, you know who you are. I'm only kidding! and then Akira accidentally stabs himself with his hair, and Brad trips over his own ego... and Sarah smacks herself in the face with her football shaped breasts and gets brain damage... Basically, if only Lion, Goh, Aoi, Eileen, El Blaze, Kagemaru and Lei Fei were left, I'd be a happy VF fangirl. Please don't hate me)._

_Hopefully, I'll be able to write something even more fluffy and happy as an epilogue to this. Four seems to be my magic number for fanfiction._

_Enjoy!_

_--_

A fear of hospitals; quite understandable for a ninja. Perhaps, Aoi had thought, if she had lived her life in the shadows, she wouldn't like bright places, either. Hospitals were very bright, and even then, they shine more lights at you, in your eyes, and ears...

The wound hadn't been deep, and the Hagakure ninja had smiled at her as she caught him stumbling backwards, and lowered to the floor. "Well, you're majoring in Nursing, aren't you, Aoi-san?" he'd asked. "You can take care of it."

The least she could do for the man who wooed her without words and took a stab without a sound.

She nodded. "You'll need stitches, though... it's not _that _shallow..."

He agreed, and watched her as she cleaned, stitched, and wrapped the wound. She had been blushing, seeing him shirtless and his chest littered with scars... though not as many as Goh had had.

Her lips involuntarily twisted into a frown. _'How could I have fallen for that...?'_ she thought.

Because it was flattering and easy to think that maybe she had melted the heart of someone as maniacal and unforgiving as a J6 assassin, and been the cause of something so out-of-character and romantic as origami flowers.

"Don't frown like that, Aoi-san..." Kagemaru said softly. "It doesn't become you. Smile for me." Warily, the unmasked and un-shirted ninja demonstrated, the corners of his lips turning up.

She chuckled, then smiled at him. "Better?"

"Much." Then he added, his voice softer, "But you're beautiful no matter what expression you wear..."

Her face heated in a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

_'Would you say that if you knew...? Of course you know. Then you forgive me,_' she thought.

"Aishiteru..." she whispered, leaning forward until her forehead rested against his stomach.

He never asked her to stop crying, only stroked her hair until she was finished.

And through her tears, she heard him echo her words.

Somehow, with one kiss, she knew that everything would be alright.

--

This feels... eh, less angsty and possibly not as good as the other two. o.o; Leave a review, please.

Also... Brad/Aoi is a NO. BAD. NONONONO BAD SEGA. THERE ARE PLENTLY OF SINGLE MEN IN THE WORLD TOURNAMENT FOR HER TO BE INTERESTED IN. There's a ninja, an assassin, a crazy monk, a self-centered rich boy... why would she pick the asshole?! WHY?!

Oh, right. Because they're the only two who have no place in the extremely minimal plot you have created. No, seriously, they don't. They're the only two who have no connection to the main plot, and no side plot. That's right, Sega, I know what you're up to, and Goh/Kage better be there to pick up the pieces of Aoi's broken heart when VF6 rolls around! I MEAN IT.

Now review. Please?


End file.
